User blog:BeMySomeone/Tremont Falls- Season 1 Overview
Basics Hey Degrassi Fans, I've been working on a Degrassi spin-off series for a while and I thought it's about time to show my ideas to the world. Basically, the show would read like a script and I'd post an episode once a week. Instead, this show follows the students living in Tremont Falls, a town located near Toronto. It's also very close to Degrassi Community School except Tremont's school is Lakehurst Secondary School...yup, shocker right? No one from the Degrassi franchise. These events would be happening when season 11.5 of Degrassi was going on. When season 2 comes, it'll be a year after characters like Drew and Bianca graduate in Degrassi and so on. Give me some feedback, would you follow this series? I've been working very hard on it, so I hope this trends a bit. Enjoy and please tell me if you are interested, if there are a few people who are, I will update this page and post when the first episode will be posted. I'm very series about this and I hope everyone knows that, think of this as your online Degrassi! :D Thanks everyone - D Update: Episode Guide and pictures of the characters now up! Summary Lakehurst Secondary School: Five years after it burned to the ground, construction workers have finished rebuilding the school and it's open for students! The teachers were right when they said the first year will go off with a bang because it will, just maybe not the bang they hoped. Their school has a bad rep and the new students aren't about to make it any better. These freshman are going to have to prove themselves if they want to get by, but some will harsher than others... Break-ups, scandals, drugs, sex: the works. If the students think they can go through high school drama-free, they're incredibly wrong because drama is Lakehurst's forte. Characters 'Main' Malcolm Kelley as Cable Bollard-''' a harsh football player who needs to be in charge Tony Oller as 'Sean Christie-' A romantic skater looking for friends and one special girl Logan Lerman as 'Charlie Donaldson-' A shy geek who just wants to find his place Alyson Michalka as 'Lindsay Evans-' A nice cheerleader who just wants to stay out of drama Emma Roberts as 'Lacey Harvest-' A know-it-all and the unofficial freshman president who strives for perfection Alexander Ludwig as 'Kevin Kenkins-' A snarky football player who is known for playing girls Andy Biersack as 'Skylar Monarch-' A friendly goth who loves to watch bad things happen to bad people JoJo Levesque as 'Dana Reynolds- '''The queen bee who gives no mercy and is quick to judge 'Recurring Ellen Wroe as 'Daley Kessner- '''A tech genius with a weak backbone Emily Osment as '''Nadine Rivers-' Dana's sidekick who shares her feist, but maybe not her fury Taylor Momsen as 'Misty Saunders-' A rebellious girl who will do anything for attention 'Teachers '(all recurring) Woody Harrelson as 'Mr. Paul Vander- '''Lakehurst's peppy principal Halle Berry as '''Mrs. Rita Walters-' The nasty, impatient vice principal who hates her job Jake Gylenhaal as '''Mr. Ken Fisk-'''A no-nonsense math teacher who is known for picking favorites Cable Bollard.jpg|Cable Bollard Charlie Donaldson.png|Charlie Donaldson Dana Reynolds.jpg|Dana Reynolds Kevin Jenkins.png|Kevin Jenkins Lacey Harvest.jpg|Lacey Harvest Lindsay S1.jpg|Lindsay Evans Misty Saunders.png|Misty Saunders Mr Fisk.jpg|Mr. Fisk Mr. Vander.png|Mr. Vander Mrs. Walters.jpg|Mrs. Walters Nadine Rivers.jpg|Nadine Rivers SEann Christie.jpg|Seann Christie Skylar Monarch.jpg|Skylar Monarch Daley kessnnner.jpg|Daley Kessner Episode Guide Opening Sequence A blue sky pans down to a basketball falling into the arms of Kevin who smiles and throws the ball at the camera, which goes black. The camera pans out of Skylar's black binder who is looking through while sitting on a rock. In the background, cheerleaders do a routine. The camera zooms in on them and shows Dana going into the splits as she winks. The camera pans down into the grass and then zooms out of a patch of grass Charlie is examining with a magnifying glass in a chem class. From behind, Cable throws a paper airplane at Charlie. The camera zooms on cable who laughs and throws another plane. The plane zooms by the camera and then pans out of a dry erase chalkboard Lacey is about to write on. She points to someone and the camera zooms around back outdoors where Lindsay is seen sitting cross-legged in the grass and puts her hand on her cheek. It pans and zooms to Sean who rides by on his skateboard in front of the school. The camera pans out at Sean rides out of the shot and "Tremont Falls" fades in. Category:Blog posts